Large warehouses and retail buildings often use passive skylighting systems as a low cost option to illuminate the interior spaces. As compared to active skylighting systems, passive systems have no moving parts, such as sun-tracking reflectors or lenses. Due in part to their passive nature, many conventional passive skylighting systems cannot provide consistent lighting conditions either throughout the year or throughout the day since the ability of these skylight systems to illuminate an interior space is highly dependent on the angle of the sun. Consequently, the illumination area beneath the skylight moves throughout the day and the year as the sun moves overhead. In addition, conventional passive skylighting systems also do not efficiently deliver light to the desired location due to their inability to redirect and distribute incident rays of solar radiation in an efficient manner.